100,000 Palabras
by Iodesu
Summary: Luego del festival escolar, la vida y creencias de Todoroki son puestas a prueba gracias a las palabras de cierta persona. En respuesta, escribe una serie de cartas para expresar sus sentimientos. Y en el camino se dará cuenta de cosas que jamás había sentido.
1. Palabras de Agradecimiento

_Un millón de años tuvieron que pasar para animarme a escribir un nuevo proyecto, pero aquí estoy de nuevo. Ha sido mucho tiempo, ¿no es así? Miles de cosas han pasado, pero no es algo que deba contar en este apartado._

 _Esta vez es algo de Boku no Hero Academia, lo he estado viendo y definitivamente me uni al Team TodoDeku._

 _Sin más que agregar, dejo que juzguen por ustedes mismos si aún vale la pena leerme._

 _Todos los derechos de My Hero Academia y sus personajes son propiedad de Kohei Horikoshi._

* * *

 **I. Palabras de Agradecimiento**

Aquellas palabras siguen taladrando en su cabeza.

Habían pasado ya unos cuantos días desde que el festival escolar terminara, y Todoroki Shouto tenía la cabeza hecha un desastre.

Desde aquel día en que tuvo aquella pelea con aquella persona, Todoroki sentía que toda su vida y existencia estaban puestas en duda. Todo solo por un simple intercambio de palabras entre dos personas que, poniéndolo en contexto, se habían hablado muy poco.

Y eso es lo que más hacía que Shouto se desconcertara. ¿Cómo demonios era posible que una persona con la cual había cruzado apenas tres palabras lograra descifrar la naturaleza de sus conflictos? Era algo impresionante, pero también sumamente extraño, raro y, usando palabras mayores, fascinante.

No había dejado de pensar un solo segundo en aquellas palabras.

" _No tienes que ser prisionero de tu sangre, está bien que puedas convertirte en quien quieres ser"_

Aquella línea lo transportaba a su infancia, la peor época de su vida que, se supone, debía ser la más dulce.

Su sangre...hablar de su sangre era, indudablemente, hablar de su padre. Y ese tema era sumamente delicado para el joven. No delicado porque le doliera hablar de eso, es cierto que no hablaba de aquello muy seguido, pero no era porque le resultaba dolorosas las experiencias de su niñez; sino porque siempre le hacía sacar su peor lado, aquel que era rencoroso, vengativo y destructivo, tal como el fuego que emanaba la mitad de su cuerpo.

Hablar de su sangre era hablar de la gran familia Todoroki, la cuna del gran héroe Endeavor, la que antes de criar al segundo héroe más poderoso del mundo, tenía la fama de ser la línea de descendientes directos del gran samurai Todoroki Buhei, quien fue maestro de Kawakami Gensai uno de los más letales guardianes del emperador de Japón en el siglo XIX.

Su familia no era estricta solo porque sí, detrás de Shouto, los Todoroki tenían un legado y un peso histórico que los obligaba a ser estrictos con sus hijos y con su educación, tenían que educar hijos y descendientes ejemplares. Para ser sincero, Shouto nunca se sintió identificado ni con ese legado, ni con ese orgullo histórico.

Tal vez si Endeavor no se hubiera convertido en héroe, la vida de Todoroki hubiera sido la mitad de difícil, pero al ser el descendiente del héroe, había aún más peso sobre el. Más presión que la puesta en cualquier Todoroki en la historia.

Negar su sangre y todo el legado que eso implicaba. Eso era una de las cosas que Midoriya le pedía, y había dado justo en el clavo.

Recordó las demás palabras.

" _Ven contra mí con todo lo que tengas"_

Aquello implicaba utilizar todo su poder. Y para Shouto eso significaba poner a trabajar la mitad del cuerpo que, para él, era un tabú mostrar en combate.

Si lo pusiera en otras palabras, restringir su propio poder era cosa de orgullo, nunca de subestimar a los demás. Dejar de usar la mitad de su poder tenía que ver con la determinación que tenía con deslindarse de su padre (y todo lo que el apellido Todoroki significaba) y no en hacer menos a los otros.

Siendo sincero, nunca había tomado en consideración el poder de los demás. Como se lo decía su padre siempre, Shouto estaba destinado a la grandeza y a ser el número uno. Aquel destinado a la cima no tiene porque fijarse en los otros. Y Shouto luchaba su batalla aparte, y además, solo.

Haber entrado en contacto con los recuerdos y sentimientos que esa represión provocaba, hacía que culpara a Midoriya de aquello. De nuevo, qué poco le había costado mirar dentro de él.

Y por último, la frase más importante.

" _Después de todo, este es tu poder, ¿no es así?"_

Y pese a que odiara admitirlo, tenía toda la razón del mundo.

El orgullo y el odio si lograban cegarlo, pero esas mismas emociones habían logrado templarlo cual espada y le habían creado un temperamento frío y maduro, lo suficientemente maduro para aceptar cuando alguien tenía la razón.

Era su poder después de todo.

Esas palabras le dieron a Shouto una esperanza que no había experimentado hacía mucho tiempo. Le abrieron la posibilidad de sentir que podía ser dueño de su vida, al menos por primera vez.

—Es mi propio poder...Y yo puedo decidir qué hacer con él. —susurró para sí mismo de manera casi inaudible, cuando pronunció esas palabras se sintió poderoso y lleno de una determinación que no había experimentado de manera genuina.

Estaba en la cama de su habitación, tenía horas mirando el techo. Aquella era otra noche de insomnio.

Pero esa noche era diferente, esta noche sentía que tenía el poder. Por primera vez sentía que tenía poder sobre sí mismo. Había un culpable de todo eso: el niño favorito de All Might.

Sentía que le estaba en deuda. Tenía mucho que agradecerle pero, para ser honesto, nunca había tenido que agradecerle nada a nadie. Claro, la educación de los Todoroki en cuanto a modales era formidable y ejemplar; sin embargo , no los había usado tanto como se esperaría.

¿Como debía hacer entonces para agradecerle a Midoriya por hacerle ver el poder que tenía sobre su propio destino?

Ir directamente y decírselo sería excesivamente invasivo, ¿no es así?

Ahora su insomnio tenía como propósito descifrar la manera en la que transmitiria su sentimiento a Midoriya.

—Tal vez un regalo de agradecimiento… —se dijo a sí mismo, como si alguien más fuera a escucharlo. —No, definitivamente no. Sería muy extravagante.

Dio vuelta en la cama y quedó recostado sobre su costado. Y recordó.

De niño muchas veces había visto a su padre hacer mandar grandes coronas de flores a otras familias importantes como agradecimiento por las felicitaciones que recibía el héroe por sus hazañas.

—Podría hacer que le envíen una corona de flores…no, es demasiado llamativo. —siguió reflexionando.

Si pudiera regalarle una corona de flores, ¿Midoriya tendría en su casa espacio para ella?

Al hacerse esa pregunta se dió cuenta de lo poco que lo conocía.

¿Cómo es su casa? ¿cómo es su madre? ¿que hace en su rato libre? ¿a qué hora se va a dormir?

Tal vez su vida y la de Midoriya eran completamente distintas, y esa posibilidad solo hacia que sintiera mucha más curiosidad acerca del chico.

Fue en ese momento en el que se le ocurrió.

—Cartas. Le escribiré una carta de agradecimiento. —proclamó, pero de nuevo, nadie lo estaba escuchando.

Después de llegar a su resolución, se recostó sobre su otro costado y cerró los ojos.

Pero el sueño no llegaba.

Mientras fingía estar dormido, no podía aguantar las ganas de escribir la carta. Sentir esa impulsividad y anhelo lo remontaba, de nuevo, a la única época donde recuerda haber sentido eso mismo.

Como se estaba volviendo una situación frustrante, se paró de la cama y se dirigió a su escritorio.

Tomó un trozo de papel y lo puso frente a él. Entonces recordó que su familia guardaba trozos antiguos de pergamino que databan de hacía muchos años, como eran una familia tan antigua, tenían un montón de ellos guardados y todos los asuntos importantes debían escribirse en pergamino y entregarse por correspondencia.

Y este asunto era importante.

En medio de la noche, salió a hurtadillas de la habitación y se dirigió a un cuarto dentro de la casa donde guardaban los pergaminos. Tomó unos cuantos y volvió a la habitación.

Saco de uno de sus cajones un bote de tinta y una pluma antigua que su padre llegó a regalarle en algún momento que no recordaba.

Extendió uno de los pergaminos en el escritorio, tenían el tamaño de una hoja normal pero era un material más "tosco" y arrugado. Sin embargo, a Shouto le habían enseñado a escribir sobre él.

Abrió el bote de tinta, remojo la pluma y antes de escribir algo, cayó en cuenta.

" _¿Cómo debería iniciar?"_

—Querido Midoriya… —susurró por lo bajo para probar cómo sonarían las palabras. —Demasiado personal, no. —siguió pensando, y mientras lo hacía, dejó reposando la pluma en la tapa del bote de tinta.

—Hola, Midoriya. —sonaba mejor, pero era demasiado informal. —¿Qué tal, Midoriya? —estaba aún mejor, pero sentía que estaba siendo irrespetuoso.

Después de varios minutos, decidió optar por la simpleza. Tomó la pluma de nuevo y comenzó a escribir.

" _Midoriya:_

 _Escribo esta carta para hacerte saber de mi agradecimiento._

 _En los días pasados, y gracias a nuestro enfrentamiento, he logrado ver las cosas desde un punto diferente y he encontrado la determinación para hacer ciertos cambios en mi vida. Me he dado cuenta de que puedo seguir mi camino y forjar mi destino, sin importar lo que los demás piensen._

 _Todo gracias a ti y tus palabras._

 _Por eso, no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de darte las gracias de la manera más cordial y atenta que se me ocurrió._

 _Por lo poco que hemos hablado, y voy a aventurarme a hacer el comentario, puedo darme cuenta que eres una persona noble y muy pura. Opino que esas cualidades harán que te conviertas en un gran héroe._

 _Además de que serás un oponente formidable conforme pase el tiempo._

 _Por alguna razón, espero con ansias nuestro próximo enfrentamiento._

 _Sin más que decir por el momento, me despido de ti, esperando que mis palabras puedan alcanzarte._

— _Anónimo"_

Las palabras salían de la pluma por si solas, y su mano las reproducía como si las hubiera ensayado. A Todoroki le pareció sumamente extraño, nunca había escrito con tal fluidez.

Al final, decidió no poner su nombre. El anonimato era más cómodo y si quería escribir otra carta, sería más fácil.

—¿Otra carta? —se preguntó. ¿Sería está su única correspondencia? Si fuera a escribir otra carta, ¿que asunto podría tratar en ella?

Decidió no pensar en eso. Su principal tarea sería entregar su carta al día siguiente, ya luego decidiría si seguir escribiendo; lo que no podía negar era el hecho de que escribir de manera tan personal lo había hecho sentir liberado, y ahora se sentía aún más liviano respecto a sus emociones. Aquello era un ejercicio catártico que posiblemente repetiría en el futuro.

Dejó el pergamino sobre la mesa para que la tinta se secara, se dirigió a la cama y como si fuera magia, bostezó apenas tocó la cama.

Todoroki Shouto se dió la vuelta y se quedó dormido, el día siguiente sería un día muy interesante.

Y hacía ya mucho que no sentía algo parecido.

* * *

 _Eso es todo por esta ocasión, espero que les haya agradado mi idea y mi manejo del personaje. Planeo que la trama vaya avanzando y desarrollando a través de situaciones cotidianas usando estas cartas para conducir la historia e ir añadiendo más personajes a la narrativa, será interesante desarrollarlo._

 _Respecto a mis otros proyectos inconclusos, tengo las ideas claras para darle un desarrollo y final adecuado a ambas historias que ya estaban siendo publicadas. Además de reestructurar aquella rarisima idea de Tree of Love, pero valdrán la pena, de eso me encargo yo._

 _Sin nada más que agregar, eso es todo por hoy._ _Esperen más de mi, aún no estoy acabado (?)_

 _Hasta otra!_


	2. Palabras Criminales

_¡Hola de nuevo! Esta vez no hay mucho que agregar._

 _Disfruten el capitulo :)_

 _¿Aún es necesario dar los créditos?_

* * *

 **II. Palabras Criminales**

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya era de mañana.

Desde la cama, Todoroki podía ver el pergamino extendido sobre su escritorio. Parecía irreal lo que había hecho la noche anterior.

Se puso en pie con algo de pesadez y realizó su típico ritual matutino. Cuando todo estuvo listo, tomó su mochila listo para salir del cuarto y entonces se dió cuenta de que olvidaba algo.

El pergamino tenía la tinta seca y seguía en el escritorio.

Entonces a Todoroki le asaltó la duda, y el arrepentimiento.

"¿Realmente voy a entregar esto?"

La noche anterior no lo había pensado detenidamente, pero ahora que veía en retrospectiva, parecía una adolescente emocionada por darle una carta a su ídolo.

Aunque Midoriya no era necesariamente su ídolo, el sentimiento era parecido.

Tomó el pergamino y leyó de nuevo las palabras escritas en él. Cada una de ellas las reviso minuciosamente y, como ya no podía borrar, si había alguna frase que no le agradaba, daría marcha atrás en su plan.

Al terminar de leer y releer, todo pareció en orden. Era concisa e iba al grano, no había nada de vergonzoso o penoso en la carta. Entonces enrolló el pergamino, tomó un trozo de listón y la ató. Metió el rollo en su mochila y bajo para el desayuno.

Como casi siempre, desayunó a solas. Al terminar, salió para la escuela y, mientras caminaba, se puso a pensar en el siguiente paso.

¿Dónde y cómo entregaría la carta?

Era más que obvio que no lo haría frente a frente.

—En algún momento que se descuide, puedo meterla en su mochila. —empezó a hablar solo de nuevo. —Podría ser, pero alguien más me vería. Es arriesgado.

Siguió caminando y pensando.

—Puedo fingir que voy al baño durante una práctica y venir a meter la carta en su mochila… —aquella opción parecía más viable, solo había que esperar el momento adecuado y no dejaría huellas ni rastros y nadie se enteraría de lo que estaba haciendo.

Ese sería el plan a seguir.

A los pocos minutos llegó a la escuela, después al salón y finalmente se ubicó en su lugar.

Aún era demasiado temprano, fue el primero en llegar.

Al paso de unos minutos los demás compañeros de clase comenzaron a entrar por la puerta y Shouto no le prestó especial atención a ninguno de ellos.

Excepto a uno.

Cuando lo escuchó llegar, dejó de mirar a la ventana y volvió los ojos para encontrarlo. Midoriya lucía radiante como siempre y Todoroki lo siguió con la mirada hasta que tomó asiento. En ese momento sintió unos nervios que jamás había sentido. Midoriya ni siquiera le dirigía la mirada, pero Todoroki sentía que, de alguna manera, lo había descubierto. Sentía que de alguna manera, Midoriya estaba al tanto de lo que Shouto llevaba en su mochila. Y eso lo hacía sentir avergonzado como nunca.

"No hay manera de que alguien te descubra, calmate un poco" se dijo a sí mismo, tratando de tomar control de sus emociones.

¿Cómo era posible que una persona provocara tantas reacciones en él? Estaba volviéndose molesto.

El día transcurrió como de costumbre y para terminar la jornada, llegó el momento que estaba esperando. La hora de la práctica había llegado y todos se movilizaron con rapidez al patio principal.

Entonces se le ocurrió cambiar el plan.

Midoriya fue de los primeros en salir, era bien sabido que él era el que más disfrutaba los entrenamientos y prácticas.

Todoroki decidió que era momento de actuar. Salió también del salón, pero caminó con lentitud, dejando que todos se adelantaran. Y cuando pasó, regreso al salón sigilosamente.

Primero, sacó el pergamino de su mochila. Cuando lo tuvo entre sus manos, volteo para todos lados en el salón vacío para corroborar que nadie lo estaba viendo.

Nadie lo estaba haciendo.

Se dirigió lento al asiento de Midoriya, y se arrodilló para poder abrir la mochila.

Saltó a la vista los llaveros de All Might que tenía en los cierres, y los abrió.

Había varios cuadernos en la bolsa más grande de la mochila, todos con diferentes portadas de All Might, uno de ellos tenía un logo, otro la foto del mismo héroe pero con un mensaje que rezaba "¡Nunca te rindas! ¡PLUS ULTRA!".

Shouto no pudo evitar sonreír, Midoriya en serio era un fanático.

Procedió a meter el pergamino en la mochila, con sigilo absoluto, temeroso de que alguien entrara al salón para ir a buscarlo, ya había tardado demasiado.

Cuando lo coloco al lado de los cuadernos, cerró los cierres cuidando haber dejado todo tal y como estaba. Entonces salió corriendo para el patio, huyendo de su crimen.

Al llegar, nadie parecía haber notado su ausencia, la práctica aún no iniciaba.

"Perfecto" pensó, satisfecho y orgulloso de su logro.

Después de eso todo transcurrió como siempre. Al terminar la práctica, todos volvieron al salón por sus cosas. Todoroki tomó su mochila y miró atentamente como Midoriya tomaba la suya. Esperando que no encontrara nada raro. Que no encontrara algo fuera de lugar.

Shouto se apuro a la puerta del salón y salió del mismo, sin detenerse a mirar a nada ni a nadie más.

Sentía como si estuviera huyendo, como si alguien lo estuviera siguiendo para decirle que lo vio violar la privacidad de Midoriya, que lo vio meter algo en su mochila.

El camino a casa fue el más agobiante que podía recordar, la ansiedad era enorme.

No había parado a preguntarse lo más importante.

¿Que pensaría Midoriya cuando viera que algún loco se acercó a sus cosas y plantó una carta entre ellas?

¿Pensaría que era un gesto cordial y amable? ¿Le daría miedo y se andaria con cuidado? ¿Le contaría a todos sobre la carta y la expondria para que todos pudieran verla? ¿Lo denunciaria con las autoridades de la escuela por acoso?

Muchas eran las posibilidades, estuvo pensando tanto que ni siquiera se dió cuenta de que estaba frente a su casa. Entro directamente al cuarto y se tiró en la cama.

Justamente en ese momento se estaba arrepintiendo de lo que había hecho, se sentía como un criminal. Aunque nunca había cometido un crimen real.

Algo tenía que hacer para disculparse.

Realmente no sabía cual seria la reacción de Midoriya y era cierto que posiblemente estuviera exagerado; pero también era cierto que tenía que hacer algo para demostrar que no era un enfermo que solo violaba la privacidad de Midoriya porque si.

Y qué mejor manera de hacerlo, que con otra carta.

"Suena estúpido y redundante tratar de cubrir un crimen, con otro crimen" pensaba, y era cierto. Sin embargo no había otra opción. Las cartas con suerte lo mantendrian en el anonimato.

Se paró y se dirigió al escritorio. Tomó otro pergamino y destapo de nuevo el bote de tinta.

Allá iba de nuevo. Esta vez debía disculparse.

Comenzó a escribir.

 _Midoriya:_

 _Escribo esta carta para hacerte saber sobre mi crimen, y aclarar algunas cosas al respecto._

 _Primero que nada, y con tal de tranquilizarte (a ti y a mi al mismo tiempo) quiero que sepas que de ninguna manera mi intención es molestarte o incomodarte por este medio._

 _Simplemente escribo esto para hacerte saber sobre como me siento y además, me di cuenta que me sirve como un sano desahogo. Espero no molestarte. Es lo último que quisiera lograr con esto._

 _En segundo lugar, no quiero que pienses que soy un acosador. No lo soy, pese a que abrí tu mochila (y posiblemente lo haga de nuevo para hacerte llegar esta carta) y planté la carta entre tus cosas. No pienses mal de mi, no mire nada que no debía._

 _En tercero, debo aclarar que quisiera que esto se mantuviera en secreto. Estas cartas están pensadas para que tú y solo tu las leas, no me malentiendas, es solo que sería muy vergonzoso si alguien más se entera._

 _Por último, en caso de que tuvieras la remota duda acerca de quién soy, quiero dejar en claro que puede que nunca lo sepas._

 _Espero haber aclarado las posibles dudas y malentendidos que todo esto pudo haber provocado._

 _Sin más que decir, me despido por el momento._

 _—Anónimo"_

De nuevo, las palabras salían por si solas. Y cuando soltó la pluma, sintió que su crimen estaba siendo perdonado.

Esta carta aclararía los malentendidos, ¿no es así?

* * *

 _Eso es todo por esta ocasión._

 _Mientras escribía esto, se me vinieron a la cabeza muchas ideas y elementos que puedo usar para esta historia, confusiones, dramas y cosas así. Espérenlos con ansia!_

 _Como siempre, agradezco los reviews, comentarios, críticas, quejas y todo lo que quieran hacerme llegar (?) de verdad me ayuda mucho para saber cómo lo estoy haciendo._

 _Y nada, muchas gracias por leer hasta acá, lo aprecio mucho._

 _Hasta otra!_


	3. Palabras de Ayuda

_¡Hola! Me sorprendo a mi mismo por tener un ritmo más o menos constante (más o menos)._

 _En fin, aqui la continuación. Espero que la disfruten y nos leemos allá abajo._

* * *

Aquello que tenía entre las manos era algo que ni en sus sueños más locos había imaginado que tendría. El hallazgo hacía que todo su plan se viniera abajo.

Era una hoja de papel doblada dos veces por la mitad. En las esquinas tenía impresa la cara de All Might, definitivamente era una hoja de uno de los cuadernos de Midoriya.

La había encontrado encima de los libros que estaban en la mochila de Midoriya, fue lo primero que saltó a la vista cuando la abrió para meter su segundo pergamino, siguiendo el mismo procedimiento que había seguido el día anterior para introducir el primero.

La hoja de papel por si sola no llamaba la atención. Lo que llamaba la atención era lo que estaba escrito en la cara posterior.

" _Para: Anónimo"_ rezaba la leyenda, escrita con lapicero.

Cuando la vio, a Todoroki se le heló la sangre, literalmente. Su quirk había respondido a sus emociones y la mitad de su cuerpo había empezado a despedir una brisa fría sin que él hubiera controlado conscientemente su inicio.

La mañana de ese día, Shouto se despertó determinado a entregar su segunda carta, listo para resolver y enmendar su crimen y todos los malentendidos que hubiera provocado.

El ritmo de la rutina había sucedido de manera similar al día anterior, el plan que iba a seguir sería el mismo y el procedimiento, igual.

Todoroki pensaba que después de entregar su siguiente pergamino, su error quedaría perdonado y las cartas terminarian por un rato. Pero ahora todo se resumía al momento en el que todo se arruinó. El momento en el que se percató que Midoriya le había contestado la primera carta.

" _Mi disculpa tiene que entregarse sin importar que"_ dijo para sus adentros y acto seguido, introdujo el segundo pergamino en el mismo sitio.

Se quedó mirando la hoja de Midoriya, pensando. Dudando.

" _Esto es para mi, ¿no es así?"_ Dudo unos segundos hasta que metió su mano de nuevo y sacó la hoja. Hasta ese momento no se había percatado, pero luego del shock y helada inicial, le invadieron unas ansias y excitación increíbles. Hace mucho que no se sentía así. De hecho, pudo percibir una onda cálida que emanaba de la otra mitad de su cuerpo, de nuevo, no controló su inicio.

" _Tranquilizate, demonios. Vas a incinerar la hoja."_ era la primera vez que perdía el control de su quirk tantas veces en un solo día.

Cerró la mochila de Midoriya y se dirigió a su propio lugar.

Guardó la respuesta en su mochila, en el bolsillo más oculto que le conocía, para que nadie la viera, para que nadie nunca la encontrara.

Salió corriendo para la práctica. Otra vez se había tardado mucho.

A partir de ahí, no recordó ningún detalle de la práctica, o del camino de regreso a casa.

Toda su ansiedad y sus pensamientos iban enfocados a responder una sola y simple pregunta: ¿Qué podía decirle Midoriya en su respuesta?

Y cuando salió de su trance, estaba sentado en su escritorio, con la hoja doblada frente a él.

" _Para: Anónimo"_ decía la hoja, pero Todoroki se le quedo viendo tan fijo a la misma que, por algunos segundos, su visión se distorsiono y las letras se le movieron, y se reacomodaron diciendo: " _Para: Todoroki"._

Se sacudió la cabeza alarmado. Hacía más calor en la habitación, giro la cabeza y observó que la planta que tenía de decoración a la izquierda del escritorio estaba incinerada.

Otra vez el fuego.

" _Vamos, ten valor. ¿Qué es lo peor que puede decir una hoja de papel?"_

Pero si tuviera que ser sincero consigo mismo, la hoja de Midoriya podía decir muchas cosas. Y Todoroki se puso a pensar en todos los posibles escenarios de una manera muy pesimista.

" _Acosador. Déjame en paz."_ o " _Mantendré mis cosas vigiladas para alejar enfermos como tú"_ o incluso, la peor de todas era " _All Might puede identificar la caligrafía de todos los estudiantes en UA, pronto daré contigo"_

Después de varios minutos de duda, el sentimiento de incertidumbre se estaba volviendo insoportable, entonces desdobló la hoja.

Estaba escrita con lapicero. Empezó a leer.

 _"Anónimo._

 _Estuve un buen rato intentando pensar en qué podría contestarte. De hecho, creo que esta es la quinta hoja que voy a usar._

 _¡De verdad es difícil! Nunca había recibido una carta, me siento realmente halagado._

 _¿Por dónde puedo empezar?_

 _Es muy gratificante saber que nuestra pelea pudo ayudarte, me siento orgulloso de haber hecho una acción heroica como esa. No pienses que soy pretencioso o presumido, es que es realmente emocionante saber que te ayudé._

 _All Might me enseñó que meterse en algunos asuntos que no te incumben es parte de la esencia de ser un héroe, y me alegra seguir el camino correcto._

 _¡Gracias por los halagos! De verdad no se que decir. Que digas que tengo las cualidades de un héroe me hace sentir feliz, pero creo que es demasiado. Ni tú, ni yo estamos listos para ser héroes, aún._

 _Yo también espero nuestra próxima pelea. Aunque no se quien seas, estoy seguro que al encontrarnos en combate de nuevo, lo sabré de inmediato._

 _Aunque, no creo que debamos esperar tanto. ¡No seas tímido y vamos a encontrarnos! Tengo el presentimiento de que podríamos llegar a ser buenos amigos. Además, me gustaría conocerte para poder ayudarte aún más con todos tus conflictos. En caso de que quieras dejarme hacerlo, claro. ¡Déjame ayudarte!_

 _Aunque si quieres seguir haciendo esto, estoy bien con ello. Nos conoceremos cuando estés listo._

 _Por cierto, lamento no contestar de manera tan formal como la tuya. Tus pergaminos son increíbles, ¿De dónde los sacaste?_

 _Creo que es todo, espero que me respondas. Tienes razón, ¡Escribir cartas es genial!_

— _Midoriya Izuku"_

A medida que leía, sus ojos se abrían más y más, sorprendiéndose.

Midoriya había contestado de manera muy amable a su primera carta y Todoroki no podría estar más aliviado. Todas sus suposiciones y escenarios estaban equivocados.

Leyó y volvió a leer la carta. Una, dos, tres veces. Y a medida que la leía sentía la cara caliente.

Estaba avergonzado.

—¿Encontrarnos? —leyó esa parte, específicamente. Midoriya quería encontrarse con él.

El cuarto se sintió caliente de nuevo.

Era imposible. No debia dejar el anonimato, sin embargo, ¿porque debía de ser así? ¿Qué tenía de malo que Midoriya supiera quien era el anónimo?

Se supone que el debería conocer las respuestas a esas cuestiones, pero en realidad no. Se sentía confundido, lo único que sabía era que, no debía rebelarse por ahora.

Las cartas y el anonimato seguirian.

—Pero consideraré lo que me pides, Midoriya. Gracias por ofrecerme tu ayuda —le hablo a la carta como si le estuviera hablando a quien la escribió. Lo pensaría. En algún momento tenía que rebelarse ante Izuku. Y en los días siguientes, armarse de valor sería su misión.

Esa noche no escribió una respuesta.

* * *

 _Eso fue todo, las cosas van agarrando forma, por así decirlo. Espero se queden conmigo leyendo para ir averiguando que pasará después._

 _Me encantaría leerlos, los reviews son importantes para saber cómo lo estoy haciendo._

 _No tengo mucho que agregar así que, hasta otra :)_


	4. Palabras de Confusión

_¡Hola de nuevo!_

 _Este capítulo es curioso porque lo terminé en una sola tarde. Algo muy raro en mí._

 _No tengo mucho que agregar, espero de verdad que lo disfruten y nos leemos allá abajo._

 _Ya saben a quién le pertenecen los personajes._

* * *

 **IV. Palabras de Confusión**

Iba camino a la escuela con la hoja que Midoriya había escrito para él en el bolsillo de su camisa. Se le abultaba un poco en el pectoral izquierdo, y Todoroki tenía miedo de que alguien preguntara que guardaba ahí, sin embargo una parte de él se sentía orgullosa de llevar la carta consigo. Era como un talismán, o al menos de eso se había convencido la noche anterior.

Ese día, no llevaba ningún pergamino en su mochila.

No había escrito ninguna respuesta el día anterior, definitivamente contemplaba otra carta, pero la respuesta que Midoriya había escrito para él había hecho que pensara dos veces sus planes de seguir con la correspondencia.

 _"Si todo sucede como creo, hoy Midoriya responderá al pergamino de ayer. Así podré escribirle hoy y le entregaré la respuesta mañana. Así tendremos el ritmo equilibrado."_ Había un sentimiento que se despertaba en él cada que pensaba que estaba teniendo esta relación especial de amistad con Izuku. Sin embargo aún no sabía ponerle nombre.

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que se había sentido tan emocionado. Sus recuerdos lo remontaban al día en que su madre había logrado escabullirse con el a ver un show sobre hielo inspirado en All Might y sus hazañas. Todo a escondidas de su padre.

La emoción, expectativa y peligro que representaba ese evento era algo que en aquél entonces, el pequeño Todoroki no había experimentado nunca. Y no volvería a experimentarlo hasta este mismo día.

En la noche casi no pudo dormir.

 _"Si Midoriya me respondiera mañana, ¿Qué diría su carta? ¿De que me hablaría en ella?"_ Se lo había preguntado toda la noche, y le fue difícil conciliar el sueño.

Tanta era su emoción que por la mañana no sintió el peso de levantarse temprano.

Ya estaba sentado en su butaca cuando volvió a la realidad. Por suerte, nadie había preguntado por el pequeño bulto en su pectoral. Posiblemente estaba exagerado y nadie lo notaría.

Mejor para el.

Vio entrar a Midoriya al salón. Llegaba, como siempre, 5 minutos antes de que empezara la clase. Todoroki lo sabía porque, al ser el primero en llegar siempre, lo más entretenido que podía hacer en lo que empezaba la clase era observar el orden en el que llegaban sus compañeros, y hacer una especie de ranking semanal de puntualidad en su cabeza. Todoroki siempre ganaba.

Sintió una necesidad enorme de darle los buenos días. Pero prefirió no hacerlo, ya hablarían a través de las cartas. Así era su amistad.

 _"Amistad"_ la palabra le rezumbo en la cabeza por un prolongado instante. Era raro para el hablar de amistad. En la vida había tenido si acaso uno o dos amigos, pero su relación con ellos terminó cuando alcanzó la edad suficiente para entrenar con su padre. Ya ni siquiera recordaba sus rostros.

Midoriya sería el primero en mucho tiempo.

¿Cómo se hacían las personas amigos de otras? Realmente, conocía la respuesta, había observado la dinámica de la clase 1-A. Sabía como se habían formado las amistades de la clase. Es sólo que no podía imaginarse haciendo lo mismo.

Sabía que los demás tenían un método para acercarse a otras personas, pero Todoroki no tenía definido uno propio.

Hasta que descubrió la maravilla de las cartas anónimas. Sin embargo, sabía que eso no podía durar para siempre.

Así que desarrollar una alternativa sería su principal preocupación desde ahora. Eso, y asegurarse de no ser descubierto.

De nuevo, la hora que más esperaba había llegado.

Otra vez, repitió el proceso.

¿Midoriya tendría idea del momento que el anónimo usaba para husmear en sus cosas? ¿Salía primero a propósito para dejarlo entrar en acción? Eran cosas que le gustaría preguntarle. Tal vez lo haría más tarde.

Ya se estaba acostumbrando a abrir la mochila con llaveros y cierres de All Might.

Y como se lo había imaginado, ahí estaba.

Otra hoja doblada dos veces por la mitad con la misma leyenda: _"Para: Anónimo"._

La emoción y entusiasmo que sentía Todoroki ya estaban justificados. Sacó la carta, cerró la mochila y se fue a guardar la hoja en la bolsa más oculta de su mochila. Como si fuera el chocolate preferido de un niño, y lo guardaba para que nadie lo encontrara y se lo comiera.

Y de nuevo, salió para la práctica. Solo que está vez estuvo distraído todo el rato.

Lo veía a lo lejos. Midoriya e Iida estaban practicando juntos.

Iida había acelerado con dirección hacía Midoriya, listo para embestirlo a toda velocidad.

Todoroki pudo ver el destello en los ojos de Midoriya y la mirada que puso cuando Iida se estaba acercando. Era una mirada salvaje, llena de un instinto y una emoción que Shouto había visto pocas veces en su vida. Sin embargo se dió cuenta que estaba analizando, esperando el mejor momento para contrarrestar el ataque de Iida.

Y cuando estuvo a unos pocos centímetros de distancia, Izuku dió un salto alto esquivando la embestida. Ya en el aire, empezó a girar hasta posicionarse detrás de Iida y propinarle una fuerte patada en el yelmo. Éste salió volando provocando que Iida desacelerara de manera abrupta y fuera a estrellarse contra una pared del patrio de prácticas.

—¡Lo lamento! —escucho gritar a Midoriya mientras corria a ver si Iida se encontraba bien. La mirada tan fiera que tenía hacia unos momentos había cambiado a una de total preocupación.

En eso, Todoroki sintió un golpe fuerte en una de sus piernas. Había sido golpeado por el tubo que Yaoyorozu se había creado para la práctica del día.

—Estás muy distraído hoy. —le dijo mientras volvía a su pose de ataque.

—No es nada, sigamos. —por un segundo, Todoroki sintió el terror de haber sido descubierto. Pero mientras no dijera nada y su actitud no lo delatara, nadie tendría porque sospechar.

De ahí en delante, todo le fue irrelevante. Habían enviado a Iida a la enfermería por algunos raspones y golpes poco graves, Midoriya lo había acompañado y se había quedado a cuidar de él. Y no fue hasta que estuvo en el metro, admirando el paisaje del atardecer en Tokyo que lo pensó.

 _"Solo yo debería entrenar con Midoriya. Solo yo soy un digno oponente."_ Nunca en su vida había pensado algo tan egoísta. Es sólo que, era la verdad.

Apretó un poco los puños al recordar la manera en que Izuku se acercó a Iida para ayudarle. Aún no sabía porque sentía eso.

Si se ofreciera a pelear de nuevo con Midoriya, ¿lograría descubrir que él era el anónimo de las cartas tal y como le había escrito?

Había llegado a su casa, y el extraño sentimiento que lo invadió en el metro había desaparecido dando paso a la emoción que sentía durante la mañana de ese día.

Subió inmediatamente a su habitación, se sentó en el escritorio y saco la hoja con la segunda respuesta de Midoriya.

Al fin, el momento que había esperado todo el día.

Desdobló la hoja y ansioso, comenzó a leer.

 _¡Hola, anónimo!_

 _¿Sabes?, podría acostumbrarme a esto._

 _Ya te lo había escrito, pero tienes razón. Las cartas son algo muy curioso. Siento que podría contarte muchas cosas por aquí y me sentiría muy bien conmigo mismo al hacerlo._

 _Por cierto, en respuesta a tu "disculpa" debo decirte que no es nada que me moleste. Y acepto todas tus condiciones. No te preocupes, nadie se enterara de esto y yo no diré nada hasta que tú estés listo, ¿No te parece emocionante ser amigos por correspondencia?_

 _Tampoco pienso que seas un acosador, comprendo que la única manera de hacerme llegar esto es abriendo mis cosas, no lo digo a manera de reproche. Si no que de verdad te comprendo._

 _¿Debería contarte sobre mi día?_

 _Hoy estuve ayudando con mi mamá a limpiar las repisas que no alcanzaba. Por alguna razón he crecido un poco desde que ingresé a UA._

 _También cuando iba camino a la escuela ayude a un gatito que se quedó atrapado en un árbol. Los pequeños actos también son muy heroicos, ¿no lo crees?_

 _Además de eso no hay mucho que contar._

 _¿Eres de mi clase? Hoy estuve pensando mucho en ti y tus cartas. ¡Quiero saber quién eres!_

 _Aunque tengo mis sospechas. Si eres tan tímido, estoy seguro de que debes ser Shinsou. Él y yo peleamos en el festival. Tal vez debería preguntarle. Siento ser tan insistente con eso._

 _¡Puede que le pregunte en un día de estos!_

 _Sin más que agregar, me despido y espero tu respuesta._

 _—Midoriya Izuku"_

El estómago se le revolvio de nervios apenas leyó los últimos renglones de la carta.

Nunca se había puesto a pensarlo hasta ese momento.

 _"Midoriya no es estúpido, obviamente iba a empezar a buscar culpables. Maldita sea y solo tiene dos personas de las cuales sospechar. Solo ese chico raro y yo...y cuando ese le diga que el no es el de las cartas…"_

 _"Oh no, no, no."_ Pensó Todoroki alarmado. Tomó tinta y pergamino para arreglar otro desastre.

* * *

 _Me encanta dejar en esta clase de suspenso. Digan que soy cruel, pero en serio me gusta._

 _Tuve muchas dificultades al momento de darme cuenta que las cartas, los eventos que pasaban en el día y lo que se escribía estaban "desfasados". Además de darme cuenta que la sospecha de Midoriya sería inminente. Sufri una especie de nudo argumental en el que ya estoy trabajando y creo tengo resuelto. Así que tendré eso como arma para el futuro._

 _Espero de verdad que les haya gustado. Este fue algo largo._

 _Espero como siempre sus reviews y comentarios, me orientan y hacen sentir bien (?). He recibido algunos realmente preciosos y me animan mucho. ¡Gracias a todos los que dejan review!  
_

 _Sin nada más que agregar, ¡nos vemos hasta la próxima!_


End file.
